


Наземное управление — «Майору Тому»

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Character Death, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Альбус Поттер мечтал о космосе с пяти лет. Сейчас ему двадцать три, на его плечах форма космического эшелона Международной конфедерации магов, а впереди — первая миссия. Все должно было пройти прекрасно, Альбус завершил на отлично все курсы подготовки, вот только никак не мог ожидать, что ему придется иметь дело с чем-то похуже марсианских песков и холодного космоса. Потому что его первая миссия — спасательная экспедиция.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Наземное управление — «Майору Тому»

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, сцены курения

Шаттл стоит посреди взлетной площадки под Корнуоллом и поблескивает серебристым боком на тусклом осеннем солнце. Земля на пару миль вокруг покрыта защитным куполом из сложной вязи маглоотталкивающих и антиаппарационных чар, поэтому кажется, что в воздухе витает дымка. Альбус с тревогой смотрит в небо и заставляет себя медленно сосчитать до десяти, украдкой вытирая вспотевшие от нервного напряжения ладони о форму космического эшелона Международной конфедерации магов. Форма темно-синяя, с руническими символами на погонах и мелких пуговицах на манжетах. Альбусу она нравится — простая, но красивая; он крутился перед зеркалом, наверное, не меньше часа, когда впервые ее примерил. Мать смотрела на него с лукавой улыбкой и гордостью во взгляде, и даже Джеймс, который обычно посмеивался, если Альбус надолго зависал у зеркала, не назвал его в порядке исключения «принцессой».

Альбус мечтал об этом — о полете, космосе, своем корабле — с пяти лет, когда впервые услышал, что Министерство магии Великобритании включилось в космическую программу Международной конфедерации магов. Но теперь, когда до осуществления мечты буквально один шаг, ему не по себе. Альбус в гребаном ужасе. 

— Волнуешься? — Голос Джеймса выдергивает Альбуса из оцепенения, и он чуть сжимает губы, отвечая:

— А ты бы не волновался?

Альбус смотрит на смутное отражение брата в стекле здания космопорта. Джеймс кажется расслабленным в своих магловских джинсах и дурацкой рубашке в клетку. Он легко улыбается, и Альбус немного ему завидует: старший брат, с его прямой осанкой, усмешкой на губах и точеными скулами, всегда выглядит уверенным с. У Альбуса же волнение на лице написано, да и дурацкие ладони потеют. Внутри вообще все переворачивается, и какая-то часть Альбуса хочет малодушно сказаться неожиданно больным и сбежать. 

Альбусу часто говорят, что он склонен драматизировать. Он боялся, что из-за своего дурацкого характера ни за что не пройдет все эти психологические тесты, которые необходимы для того, чтобы комиссия допустила хотя бы на тренировочные полеты. Но каким-то чудом он все-таки справился, хотя Джеймс и говорил, что пара его результатов на нижней границе допустимого. Вот у Джеймса точно не было бы никаких проблем с тестами. Но Джеймсу плевать на космос, он по уши в своих адвокатских бумажках. 

— А кто сказал, что я сейчас не переживаю? — удивляется Джеймс. — Я отправляю в космос единственного младшего брата. У меня другого нет.

— Хьюго? — подсказывает Альбус и фыркает, когда Джеймс качает головой:

— Я не собираюсь бороться с Розой за право читать ему нотации. Тем более что моих не слушал даже ты.

— Когда я тебя не слушал? — смеется Альбус, и Джеймс демонстративно хмурится, потому что Альбус и правда никогда его не слушает. Он даже не удосужился бросить курить перед своей первой миссией, хотя это было бы уместнее некуда. Джеймс, впрочем, осуждает только наполовину, потому что прекрасно знает, что Альбусу иногда это необходимо для нормального функционирования. Но все равно не считает это здоровым.

— Родители с Лили уже скоро будут, — замечает Джеймс, и Альбус кивает. Несколько лет назад он предпочел бы сбежать в небо втайне ото всех, но сейчас... Все изменилось после того, как по пути на Марс пропала экспедиция, с которой летела Доминик Уизли. Это была первая миссия с участием людей, которую так далеко отправило магическое сообщество. Доминик включили в состав исследовательской группы, потому что она прекрасно разбиралась в чарах и исследовала применение заклинаний в условиях непривычного и нестабильного магического фона.

Экспедиция Доминик исчезла во время посадки шаттла на Марс две недели назад. Засечь магическую активность с Земли не смогли, и теперь одна из целей миссии, на которую определили Альбуса, как раз в том, чтобы выяснить, что случилось с первой экспедицией. И спасти людей, если, конечно, еще осталось кого спасать.

Думать об этом жутко.

Альбус старается не думать, потому что у него на это есть еще около двух суток: потом корабль окажется так близко к Марсу, что можно будет вглядываться в иллюминатор в поисках хоть каких-то следов экспедиции Доминик. Вот только не думать — чертовски сложно, а еще ужасно хочется курить, и Альбус впервые думает, что Джеймс все-таки был прав на этот счет, а он зря солгал об отсутствии глупой никотиновой зависимости в анкете для космической миссии.

— Иди, я прикрою, — закатывает глаза Джеймс и с какой-то отвратительно понимающей улыбкой машет рукой в сторону мужского туалета. Курилки в здании — конечно же — нет.

Альбус думает, что Джеймс — слишком проницательный мудак, который знает его как облупленного. Но он не жалуется, потому что прицепом ко всей этой проницательности идет понимание, которое Альбус с удивлением обнаружил в старшем брате после того, как Скорпиус Малфой свалил в Массачусетский технологический четыре года назад, а старый зачарованный радиоприемник, который Альбус со Скорпиусом настраивали на двустороннюю связь на седьмом курсе Хогвартса, замолчал. Джеймс тогда надрался вместе с Альбусом в каком-то магловском пабе и был настолько любезен, что напоил его забористым антипохмельным зельем, после которого Альбус поклялся никогда больше столько не пить. 

А еще Джеймс почему-то верит, что Скорпиус вернется, и говорит это так часто, что Альбус тоже в конце концов готов в это поверить. И он надеется, что не зря.

Альбус проклинает подрагивающие от волнения руки, когда ему не удается с первого раза поджечь заклинанием сигарету и он нечаянно подпаливает себе челку. Он затягивается, вжавшись спиной в тонкую стенку туалетной кабинки, и зачем-то думает о том, что так и не написал Скорпиусу о своем направлении на первую миссию. Это, пожалуй, лучше, чем думать о том, что миссия может быть не только первой, но и последней, но все равно далеко от чего-то позитивного. Потому что на самом деле Альбус отдал бы все на свете, чтобы Скорпиус в этот день был рядом.

Улетать, не обняв его на прощание, кажется неправильным. Еще больше кажется неправильным то, что Альбус так и не заставил себя уточнить: собирается ли Скорпиус вернуться?

И если Альбус будет до конца честным с собой, то он признает, что гораздо сильнее его тревожит ответ на совсем другой вопрос.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя спалили, не забывай о заклинании форточки, — насмешливо тянет незнакомый голос из-за двери, и Альбус чуть не роняет сигарету, застигнутый врасплох.

— Я не... — начинает было он, но чертыхается, когда тот же голос бормочет заклинание, о котором так не вовремя позабыл Альбус.

— Да-да, как скажешь. Летишь или провожаешь?

— Лечу, — зачем-то отвечает Альбус, сжимая зубами кончик сигареты. Ответ из-за этого выходит невнятным.

— Мне тоже не по себе, — сочувственно тянет голос, и Альбус с удивлением понимает, что он женский. Он даже в панике думает, не ошибся ли дверью, но потом вспоминает ряд начищенных до блеска писсуаров слева от входа.

— Ты девчонка.

— Засуди меня, — огрызается голос и снова насмешливо замечает: — Глупо прятаться там, где тебя легко могут найти.

— Резонно, — соглашается Альбус, делает последнюю затяжку и бросает окурок в унитаз. Окурок не смывается, и девица из-за двери фыркает:

— Ты как будто в первый раз.

— Раньше мне не приходилось прятаться в чертовом космопорту, — раздраженно говорит Альбус и, щелкнув задвижкой, выглядывает из кабинки. Девицу сложно не заметить — конспирация в виде визита в мужской туалет в ее случае явно бесполезна. Хоть девица и одета в такую же темно-синюю форму, как у него, ее волосы выглядят так, будто ей на голову заползла какая-то фантастическая тварь, да так там и осталась. Они очень, чертовски яркие — с зелеными, рыжими и фиолетовыми прядями. Девица косится на Альбуса и интересуется, выгнув бровь:

— Помочь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — бубнит Альбус и сторонится, пропуская ее в кабинку. Она едва слышно бормочет заклинание, взмахивая палочкой, и окурок с неприличным чавканьем исчезает. Девица остро ухмыляется, обнажая ровный ряд зубов, и Альбус ловит себя на мысли, что не стоит знакомить ее с Джеймсом — судя по ее виду, она может сожрать его сердце, нарисовать кровью стрелки, как у Эми Уайнхаус, и предложить покурить травки.

— Я тебя раньше не видел, — роняет Альбус, и девица смеется.

— Стремная фраза для подката.

— Не заинтересован, — фыркает Альбус, неожиданно чувствуя себя немного лучше, чем минуту назад. Мысль о том, что еще кто-то из экспедиции разделяет его тягу к никотину, дарит какую-то надежду. — Я Альбус, Альбус Поттер. Второй пилот.

— Поттер? — в ее голосе слышится привычное удивление вперемешку с интересом, хотя Альбус и не очень понимает, какого черта: он достаточно похож на отца, чтобы люди так не удивлялись. Но тут девица говорит неожиданное: — Брат Джея?

— Вероятно? — больше спрашивает, чем отвечает Альбус, а потом до него доходит: — Черт. Ты — Меган?

— Мег, — поправляет она. — Еще раз назовешь меня «Меган», и я тебя прокляну.

— Фантастика. — Альбус просто чертов везунчик. Да еще и тугодум, потому что мог бы и сложить дважды два: однокурсницу Джеймса с Рейвенкло, с которой тот — конечно, как же, — не встречался на седьмом курсе, его загадочную «знакомую из космопорта» и тот факт, что Джеймс узнал о назначении Альбуса в эту экспедицию раньше всех. По крайней мере, это объясняло, почему Джеймс ни разу не назвал имя своей знакомой — расстались они очень неприятно. Альбус даже хотел подбросить пауков ей в кровать, но Скорпиус боялся пауков и наотрез отказался идти с ним их собирать.

— Джей говорил, что ты не обрадуешься, — говорит Мег. — Но я — первый пилот, так что смирись, красавчик.

Альбус иногда ненавидит свое везение.

Он очень хочет сказать Джеймсу что-то вроде: «Ты идиот, если приперся сюда ради нее». Альбус честно устал злиться на людей, которые оказываются настолько слепы, что не способны оценить по достоинству его старшего брата. И теперь, когда Альбус подозревает, что Джеймс снова наступил на те же грабли, улетать в экспедицию, из которой можно не вернуться, еще страшнее.

Вот только Альбус — хороший младший брат, и он не допустит, чтобы его гипотетически последние слова Джеймсу были такими.

— Вернусь и надеру тебе зад в «Мортал комбат», — говорит вместо этого Альбус, и это тоже не лучший выбор, а еще он обнимает Джеймса слишком крепко для того, кто собирается вернуться. Но к черту, у Альбуса дерьмовое предчувствие, и он больше не может полностью списывать его на волнение. Он почти на сто процентов уверен, что увидел бы грима в кофейной гуще, если бы удосужился заглянуть в чашку, а не просто сунуть ее в раковину.

— По крайней мере, я лучше тебя в «ГТА», принцесса, — хмыкает Джеймс и ерошит волосы, которые Альбус так тщательно пытался привести в порядок с утра.

— Иди к черту, — бурчит Альбус. — И, Джей, не делай глупости.

— Вроде записи на отборочные в «Гарпий»? — Широкая ухмылка Джеймса заставляет Альбуса ненадолго выкинуть из головы дурные мысли. Потому что лица девчонок из «Холихедских Гарпий» были незабываемы, когда на поле вместо «Джеммы Роутер, охотницы» вышел Джеймс в футболке «Я против сексизма в квиддиче». Ох и ругалась тогда мама.

— Ничего из того, что не сделал бы я, — усмехается Альбус. — И... напиши Скорпиусу, ладно?

— Ты так и не?..

— Как-то к слову не пришлось, — пожимает плечами Альбус и виновато улыбается брату. Со Скорпиусом он говорил последний раз несколько дней назад, уже зная о назначении в миссию, но почему-то не смог сказать ему об этом.

В этот момент на Альбуса с визгом налетает Лили, и вокруг резко становится слишком много Поттеров-Уизли, чтобы Альбус мог это вынести. Но он старается, потому что кто знает, что его ждет через два дня на орбите Марса?

***

К концу первых суток полета Альбус готов признать, что Мег не так уж плоха. Возможно, вынужденно, потому что она единственный человек на шаттле, у которого с собой есть заначка сигарет.

Курить на борту нельзя, но в мусорном отсеке идеальная система фильтрации воздуха и такой ворох защитных заклинаний, что это место — едва ли не самое безопасное. Шаттл после выхода с орбиты Земли ведет автопилот, и Мег с Альбусом позволяют себе сбежать в мусорный отсек почти сразу после его включения, проверив только, что все работает как надо.

Мег сидит на полу, вытянув ноги, и курит, глядя в потолок. Альбус думает, что она выглядит по-киношному подавленной, и не садится рядом только из чувства противоречия. Он подпирает стену отсека спиной, и металл холодит лопатки через ткань формы. Думать об этом проще, чем о том, написал ли Джеймс Скорпиусу. Альбусу тошно от самого себя, но это буквально единственный вопрос, который его тревожит с момента взлета.

Потому что все-таки улетать, не попрощавшись со Скорпиусом, было неправильно.

— Я должна была лететь с первой экспедицией, — говорит вдруг Мег и бросает на Альбуса темный, непонятный взгляд. — Запорола тест на совместимость с уже назначенным первым пилотом, и мне сказали: посиди еще немного на Земле, Меган Спрингс. А потом «Фестрал» перестал выходить на связь.

— Кто вообще додумался назвать корабль «Фестралом»? — Альбус качает головой.

— А «Майором Томом»? Что это вообще значит? — ворчит Мег, и Альбус таращится на нее с удивлением:

— Ты серьезно не понимаешь отсылки? Это же Боуи!

Мег смотрит с непониманием, и Альбус объясняет:

— Магловский музыкант. Папа любит старую магловскую музыку. Этой песне лет шестьдесят, и она, ну, не сказать, что оптимистичная. Майор Том летит куда-то к звездам, его на Земле ждет жена, но он к ней никогда не вернется.

На каникулах после третьего курса Альбус лежал на квиддичном поле Малфой-мэнора, Скорпиус — рядом, плечом к плечу; оба тяжело дышали, потому что битый час носились по полю, спасаясь от заколдованных отцом Скорпиуса снитчей. Альбус тогда смотрел на темнеющее небо, думал о том, как однажды полетит к звездам, а в наушниках плеера, которые они со Скорпиусом всегда делили на двоих, Дэвид Боуи пел: «Я сижу в жестянке над всем миром, планета Земля голубая, и я ничего не могу поделать».

— У тебя кто-то остался. На Земле. — Мег не спрашивает, она утверждает, и Альбусу неуютно от того, что кто-то — особенно девушка, растоптавшая когда-то чувства Джеймса, — читает его как открытую книгу.

А потом он думает, что она совсем не такая проницательная, как Джеймс. И поняла кое-что об Альбусе только из-за того, что тоже в глубине души тоскует. Просто прячет это тупое нервное напряжение за насмешками.

Альбус тоже раньше так делал.

Ему хочется поделиться, потому что его все еще рвет на куски плохое предчувствие, но он не собирается откровенничать с тем, кто, вероятно, обманывает его старшего брата. Потому что поверить в то, что тоска Мег по Джеймсу, — невозможно. Она прощалась с ним слишком легко.

Правда, Альбус совсем не попрощался со Скорпиусом, но кто его за это осудит?

Альбус вместо ответа долго изучает лицо Мег и, уже поднявшись на ноги, говорит:

— А ты кого-то потеряла. Но я же не спрашиваю.

Он выходит за дверь мусорного отсека, не оглядываясь.

***

Неприятности начинаются на вторые сутки полета. В это время работы для Альбуса на самом деле практически нет: он все-таки второй пилот, и его главная задача — быть на подхвате. Мег справляется с кораблем достаточно ловко и уверенно, так что он только страхует, подключившись к магическому полю шаттла.

«Майор Том» преодолевает расстояние между Землей и Марсом точно по графику. Последний раз связист и механик Колин говорил с Землей в конце первых суток полета. Потом наступила слепая зона даже для магических зеркал и зачарованных раций, но это ожидаемо.

Освоение космоса маги, как и маглы, начинали постепенно, но двигались немного быстрее, потому что была возможность начинать не с нуля. Магловские разработки и полученный ими опыт легли в основу всех магических полетов в космос. Маги позаимствовали технологии создания шаттлов, усовершенствовав их заклинаниями. Одна только обшивка была закована в плотный кокон из «Протего», «Репелло магнетум», «Сальвио гексиа» и отталкивающих чар. Работу последних нужно было регулировать вручную, поэтому накладывали их перед стартом члены экипажа. Этот процесс — ручного управления заклинаниями, в том числе отложенного действия, — они отрабатывали минимум по полгода. Альбусу потребовалось семь месяцев, чтобы его чары перестали вступать в противоречие с чарами других.

Так и вышло, что до первой пилотируемой экспедиции на Марс маги дошли быстрее, чем маглы. У них были одни и те же технологии, одни и те же базовые программы подготовки, и лидерство в космосе осталось бы за маглами, если бы маги не нашли способ усилить контроль за ходом полета, изменив стандартные магловские программы и систему управления с поправкой на магическую составляющую. Шаттлы, как и высадки, стали быстрее, безопаснее, и маги смогли в первый же пилотируемый полет до Луны провести исследования за пределами корабля. Больше всего Международную конфедерацию магов волновало то, как работает магия в необычных условиях и есть ли она за пределами Земли. 

Экспедиция на Марс, с которой вылетела Доминик, должна была стать прорывной, революционной, но закончилась неудачей. Если не вспоминать о предварительном запуске магической ракеты на орбиту Земли, которая не выдержала нагрузки и не смогла вернуться, оставшись болтаться космическим мусором. 

Так что до провального полета «Фестрала» все проходило гладко. Международная конфедерация магов даже сертифицировала систему подготовки экипажа, используя опыт полетов на околоземную орбиту и Луну. 

Альбус впервые побывал за пределами земной атмосферы два года назад, когда его допустили до тренировочных полетов. Но настоящий полет ни в какое сравнение не идет с тренировочным. Тренировочных у Альбуса была масса — всех в учебке испытывали на совместимость с техникой, с другими пилотами и механиками, отправляя на околоземную орбиту.

Но ни на одном тренировочном полете между пилотом и шаттлом нет такой глубокой связи. Искусственный интеллект «Майора Тома» точно так же восприимчив к легилименции, как и человеческое сознание, и это открытие, сделанное при разработке магической программы Великобритании, Альбус считает самым важным в истории освоения космоса. К ИИ шаттла подключены сразу трое — капитан Чарли Лэнс и оба пилота, Мег и Альбус. Альбус чувствует присутствие капитана внутри корабля, и это странное ощущение, потому что Чарли в то же время будто и у него в голове. Альбус чувствует отголоски эмоций Мег, как и она — его, потому что пилоты должны быть настроены не только на шаттл, но и друг на друга. Альбус чувствует, как искрится по обшивке и пульту управления магия, как ее потоки переплетаются с обычными электрическими импульсами, и это восхищает едва ли не больше, чем бездонный космос за иллюминатором, который смотрит своей пустотой с гроздьями далеких звезд и галактик будто прямо в душу.

На двадцать девятый час полета в этом чудесном слиянии техники и магии появляется тревожная нотка. Это похоже на звон в ушах — незаметный до поры до времени, но невероятно громкий и раздражающий, когда его замечаешь.

— Установи источник, Поттер, — командует Чарли с капитанского мостика, и Альбус кивает, хоть тот и не видит: кабина пилотов отделена от мостика металлической стенкой с дверями, которые должны быть закрыты во время пилотирования вручную, а Мег как раз корректирует траекторию шаттла. 

Альбус чувствует на себе настороженный взгляд Мег и понимает ее тревогу: копаться в связях нейронной сети не так просто, и лучше бы не делать это в одиночку — можно и потеряться. Но Альбус очень хорош в ментальной магии и готов поспорить, что именно из-за этого комиссия закрыла глаза на некоторые его пограничные результаты и все-таки назначила в полет. 

А еще Мег не знает, что Альбус тоже мог бы поехать со Скорпиусом в Массачусетский технологический и достаточно хорошо понимает, как работает искусственный интеллект. 

Найти проблему оказывается не так уж сложно: шаттл зацепило по касательной низкочастотным излучением, от которого слетело несколько заклинаний в жилом отсеке. Такое порой случается, это даже не выходит за рамки штатной ситуации. Вот только Альбус чувствует в ИИ «Майора Тома» что-то еще. Как будто постороннее присутствие. Присутствие, которого не должно быть, потому что прямой доступ есть только у трех членов экипажа. 

— Сбой в защитных чарах в жилом отсеке, — докладывает Альбус и, поколебавшись, добавляет: — А еще постороннее вмешательство. Возможно. 

— Как это возможно? — напряженным голосом уточняет Мег, крепче сжимая в руках штурвал. Альбусу не нужно спрашивать, чтобы понять: она думает, не в это же ли время начались проблемы у прошлой экспедиции. Альбус сам гонит эти мысли прочь, со смешанными чувствами замечая, что их с Мег все-таки не зря поставили вести этот полет вместе.

— Не надо, Мег, — выдыхает Альбус. Они в кабине одни, но паника — это плохо, даже если у нее почти нет свидетелей. Мег поджимает губы и делает вид, что все в порядке. Это выглядит даже естественно, вот только отголоски страха все равно остаются, Альбус это чувствует. 

— Ты прав, — говорит между тем Чарли. Его обеспокоенное лицо появляется через секунду на магическом зеркале, настроенном на внутреннюю связь членов экипажа. Такие зеркала есть у каждого из них — небольшие, в широких браслетах на запястьях. Изображение Чарли почему-то идет рябью, его голос дребезжит, как басы в старых хриплых динамиках магловского компьютера, который Джеймс достал на какой-то гаражной распродаже и притащил домой несколько лет назад. 

— Внимание всему экипажу. Обнаружен сбой в системе жизнеобеспечения, просьба всем занять свои места и не применять никаких заклинаний, пока проблему не устранят. Колин, загляни в блок управления жилым отсеком.

Колин — самый младший в экипаже, ему всего девятнадцать, но он чертов гений во всем, что касается техники и работы с ней с помощью чар. Он почти так же крут, как Доминик — Альбус помнит, как кузина играючи решила их со Скорпиусом проблему с радиоприемниками. Они несколько месяцев бились над тем, чтобы связать их друг с другом и заставить работать, как магловские рации, а Доминик посмотрела на их выкладки и схемы, сморщила аккуратный носик и на салфетке нарисовала исправленную схему. И предложила добавить парные руны для закрепления эффекта. 

— Оставайся на связи, — приказывает Колину Чарли, и Альбус ловит искру напряжения, проскользнувшую через связь с ИИ «Майора Тома». Мег слева от него нервно кусает губы.

Альбус думает, что зря все-таки не написал Скорпиусу, а потом — что с Доминик и правда что-то могло случиться в начале вторых суток полета. Потому что вся уверенность Международной конфедерации магов в том, что «Фестрал» сел на Марсе, основывается исключительно на том, что с его поверхности был получен последний — и единственный после суток тишины — сигнал.

Вот только сигнал этот был не сообщением «Посадка прошла в штатном режиме», а сбивчивым набором звуков на разных частотах, который не удалось расшифровать.

— Ни у кого из членов экипажа, кроме нас троих, не хватило бы сил подключиться к «Майору Тому», — замечает Чарли, переходя в выделенный голосовой канал, в котором есть только Мег и Альбус. — Мег, ты сможешь сейчас управлять вручную? Одна. Потому что я хочу, чтобы Альбус отследил того, кто хозяйничает в нашем ИИ. 

— Без проблем, кэп, — Мег тут же исчезает из связки с ИИ «Майора Тома». Чарли покидает связь следом, и Альбус остается один на один с нейросетью и неизвестным взломщиком.

Его окружает бесконечный поток кодов и символов — рунических вперемежку с обычными операционными. Когда это случилось впервые, Альбус испугался, потому что думать кодом следом за чужим разумом было непривычно и сложно, от этого раскалывалась голова и было тяжело остаться в сознании. Но Альбус смог разобраться — спасибо тете Гермионе, благодаря которой он увлекся нумерологией и рунами еще до поступления в Хогвартс. И спасибо Скорпиусу, который смог натаскать Альбуса по прорицаниям достаточно для того, чтобы он мог просчитывать комбинации и возможные варианты ответа нейросети. 

Без Мег и Чарли отследить посторонний след проще. Но Альбус все равно тратит на это слишком много времени: след теряется между цифрами и кодом, оседая где-то внутри незаметной пылью. Кто бы ни взломал ИИ, он достаточно быстр, чтобы за ним было нелегко угнаться. 

Альбус как будто ловит комету в сачок для бабочек. 

Ему удается подобраться ближе за мгновение до того, как код вокруг разбивает всплеском магической энергии. А потом вокруг становится очень темно и холодно.

***

Огни приборной панели перемигиваются желтым и зеленым, но это едва ли можно заметить, потому что аварийное освещение сверкает резким оранжевым каждые две секунды, хотя должно быть ровным и тусклым.

Альбус выныривает из сплошной темноты в залитую вспышкой оранжевого реальность так же резко, как и отключился. Он дезориентирован, у него в голове все еще сплошные алгоритмы, и первые несколько секунд он не может понять, где находится. Он замечает какие-то словно вырванные из пространства и контекста вещи: длинную косую тень от штурвала на стене, причудливую изморозь на иллюминаторе, треснувшую лампу дневного освещения и собственную волшебную палочку на полу. У палочки отломан кончик, и из древка выглядывает серебристый волос единорога. 

Взгляд Альбуса отрывается от палочки и натыкается на Мег. Она лежит сломанной куклой на полу, головой в сторону стены с закрытой дверью, ведущей на капитанский мостик, ее волосы закрывают лицо и кажутся мокрыми. Правая рука вывернута под неестественным углом, как будто Мег цеплялась за что-то, падая. Эта картина приводит в чувство лучше «Энервейта». 

Альбус поднимается медленно, хотя инстинкты кричат действовать быстро. Но у него кружится голова, во рту ощущается медный вкус крови, и резко вставать — очень плохая идея. Поэтому до Мег Альбус добирается на четвереньках, чертыхаясь из-за выкручивающей боли в левой ноге.

— Мег?

Мег не отзывается, но она по крайней мере дышит. А еще ее волшебная палочка уцелела, и Альбус, не задумываясь, вытягивает ее из фиксаторов на правом предплечье. Он не очень хорош в целительстве, курсы первой помощи сдал на минимальный проходной балл, но выбора у него нет.

Потому что пол под ними вибрирует, а это значит, что «Майор Том» все еще на ходу и не превратился в космический мусор. Двигатели работают, вот только куда именно их несет, сказать чертовски трудно — Альбуса выбросило из связи с шаттлом, и Мег, очевидно, не перехватила контроль. А за иллюминатором простирается одна лишь темнота, подмигивающая россыпью звезд.

Так что Альбус действует по заученной в учебке схеме — диагностические чары, фиксация повреждений, остановка крови и немного магии болеутоляющих заклинаний, чтобы избежать шока. Палочка Мег ведет себя странно, но Альбус не думает, что это из-за того, что она в руках у постороннего — во имя Мерлина, Альбус и Мег были достаточно совместимы, чтобы вместе вести шаттл, они могли бы управиться с палочками друг друга без особых сложностей. Но палочка Мег едва реагирует на заклинания, и ему приходится накладывать даже простые диагностические чары пять раз, чтобы добиться хоть чего-то.

Это выматывает. А еще Альбусу не по душе то, как странно и неправильно ощущается палочка — будто обычный кусок дерева.

Альбусу все-таки удается подлатать Мег достаточно, чтобы произнести над ней «Энервейт» (трижды, прежде чем заклинание срабатывает).

Мег открывает глаза и кашляет так, будто у нее напрочь пересохло горло. Она смотрит на Альбуса растерянным и мутным взглядом, и тому не приходит в голову ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Агуаменти.

Удивительно, но это заклинание срабатывает с первого раза, и Мег отфыркивается от воды, судорожно слизывая с лица капли, до которых может дотянуться языком, и хриплым голосом замечает:

— Мог бы наколдовать стакан.

— Я вправил тебе несколько костей, имей совесть, — отзывается Альбус и отдает ей волшебную палочку. Мег смотрит на нее непонятным взглядом, а после выдыхает «Легилименс» и хмурится, тревожно и взволнованно. Она повторяет заклинание несколько раз, быстро бледнеет и в итоге выпускает палочку из ослабевших пальцев.

Стук дерева о металл обшивки почему-то кажется очень громким.

— Я не могу подключиться к шаттлу, — потеряно говорит Мег, и Альбус только тогда понимает: его плохое предчувствие все-таки себя оправдало.

— Что-то не так с твоей палочкой. Или с магией. Не знаю. — Альбус нервно поводит плечами и бросает взгляд на иллюминатор. Узоры из острых тончайших льдинок выглядят жутко, потому что Альбус готов поклясться чем угодно: когда он очнулся, их было меньше.

Да и воздух казался теплее. 

— ... Ну мы и влипли, красавчик, — роняет Мег, сминая дрожащей рукой сигарету, которую ей так и не удалось зажечь. Она напугана еще больше, чем когда почувствовала ту странную нотку в их связи с ИИ «Майора Тома». Потому что они пытались, но так и не смогли перевести шаттл на ручное управление. Как не смогли и найти кого-то еще. Только капитана Чарли Лэнса, которого при толчке — если он, конечно, был — намотало на поручень так, что внутренности размазало по всему капитанскому мостику. Жуткое зрелище, да и запах — приторно-сладкий, тошнотворный. Мег вывернуло прямо на то, что еще недавно было частью капитана — Альбус успел разглядеть оторванный погон в мутной массе, прежде чем стошнило и его.

До мусорного отсека они оба доходят в растрепанных чувствах.

Альбус не торопится с ответом, потому что думает, что он вообще не требуется. Мег видит ровно то же, что и он. И ни один из них не знает, как заставить работать зачарованные зеркала, чтобы попытаться хотя бы послать сигнал бедствия. Подключиться к ИИ шаттла или вернуть управление вручную они пробовали уже несколько раз, все — тщетно.

— Мы можем хотя бы попробовать... разобраться, — замечает Альбус, опускаясь на пол возле входа и вытягивая ноющую несмотря на несколько заклинаний ногу.

— С чем? — устало уточняет Мег. — Я понятия не имею, что случилось. И ты тоже.

— Один мой друг говорит, что уравнение можно решить, несмотря на то сколько переменных в нем оказалось. — Вот только это Альбус сейчас торчит неизвестно где, а Скорпиус едва ли сможет ему помочь разгадать загадку из своего жутко крутого магловского университета. — У нас не так уж мало данных — мы живы, мы не нашли никого, кроме капитана. Ну, в некотором роде.

Мег заметно передергивает, и она снова пытается поджечь сигарету. Палочка выпускает несколько искр, но этого не хватает.

— Думаешь, это как-то можно объяснить? И если там, — Мег шумно сглатывает и морщится, — если там не только капитан?

— Резонно. Но его мы хотя бы смогли опознать?

— Заткнись. Серьезно, заткнись, потому что меня снова стошнит.

— По крайней мере, рядом с утилизатором, — пожимает плечами Альбус. Мег бросает на него злой взгляд, стремительно зеленеет, и ее снова тошнит. Хвала Мерлину, что они в мусорном отсеке.

К жилым каютам, которые сейчас абсолютно пусты и покрыты такими слоем пыли, будто в них никого не было уже несколько месяцев, они возвращаются долгим путем, старательно огибая капитанский мостик. Для этого приходится идти через медицинский блок, но это даже плюс — Альбус сгребает с полок несколько фиалов с зельями и какую-то странную штуку, похожую чем-то на пластиковый пистолет. Он понятия не имеет, что это, но оно выглядит полезным.

Штука оказывается газовой зажигалкой, и они выясняют это случайно, потому что Мег думает, что это все-таки оружие и изучает ее очень пристально, замечая в итоге крохотный символ в виде схематичного изображения огня. Они проверяют ее гипотезу, поджигая найденный в каюте Сола — целителя из Мунго, отправленного с ними в экспедицию, — лист бумаги. Лист бодро разгорается в руках Альбуса, и пламя даже обжигает ему пальцы.

Они наконец-то закуривают в каюте Альбуса. Мег занимает его койку, забравшись на нее с ногами, а Альбус шарится в своей тумбочке и ругает сам себя за бардак и привычку класть вещи в первое попавшееся место. Зажатая между губами сигарета не успокаивает, хотя Альбус очень на это рассчитывал.

— Что ты ищешь? — интересуется Мег, выдыхая дым.

— У меня был с собой магловский радиоприемник. Мы со Скорпиусом...

— Скорпиусом Малфоем?

— Знаешь какого-то еще Скорпиуса? — со скепсисом в голосе замечает Альбус, раздраженно выгребая из тумбочки все сразу, в одну кучу. — Мы немного поколдовали над парочкой, давно, еще в Хогвартсе. Надеялись создать магические передатчики, которые работали бы на любом излучении и могли бы послать сигнал на любое расстояние. Я не... не уверен, что у нас получилось, но вдруг это наш шанс?

— Ты не уверен? Вы их что, не испытывали? — Мег хмурится.

— Не то чтобы совсем нет, — уклончиво тянет Альбус и сжимает сигарету зубами слишком сильно, прокусывая фильтр.

Они со Скорпиусом заколдовали пару радиоприемников на седьмом курсе, потому что хотели быть на связи после Хогвартса: Альбус уезжал в Корнуолл, а Скорпиус должен был вместе с отцом решать какие-то дела семьи во Франции. Тогда старые приемники работали, и они говорили почти каждый день. А потом Скорпиус поступил в MIT, и со временем радиоприемник Альбуса замолчал. Скорпиус иногда писал, пару раз приезжал летом в Англию, и они виделись урывками. И каждый раз Альбус не мог заставить себя спросить. 

Но благодаря этому Альбус обзавелся привычкой таскать с собой радиоприемник в любую поездку. Теперь, если Доминик несколько лет назад была права, а они все сделали верно, приемник может спасти им с Мег жизнь. 

Вдруг у них получилось заколдовать его достаточно хорошо, чтобы отправить сигнал из космической неизвестности?

— Я никогда не встречалась с твоим братом, — говорит вдруг Мег, и Альбус даже оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Мег пожимает плечами и криво улыбается: — Он правда так и не рассказал? Даже тебе?

— Не рассказал что? 

— Не моя тайна, — цокает языком Мег и уточняет: — Ну, не только моя. Так что не рассчитывай на ответ, красавчик.

— Твой флирт выглядит тупо, — замечает Альбус. Радиоприемник наконец-то находится — под кроватью, и Альбус даже себе не может объяснить, как он туда попал. Он поднимается на ноги, бросая окурок прямо на пол, приминает его ботинком с особой тщательностью и прижимает к себе радиоприемник так бережно, как будто он живой.

— Твой — еще хуже, — сообщает Мег. — Колин решил, что ты его ненавидишь.

Альбус показывает ей средний палец, пододвигает ее на кровати и нажимает на кнопку включения приемника.

Из динамика доносится треск. Мег разочарованно вздыхает и, кажется, даже бормочет что-то о том, что они обречены, но Альбус вдруг понимает, что совсем не готов сдаться вот так просто. Он крутит колесики переключения волн, щелкает туда-обратно тумблером на задней панели, шевелит выдвижную антенну, но слышит все то же самое — треск и шум отсутствия связи.

***

Альбус не знает, в какой момент они с Мег заснули. Но он просыпается от того, что слышит какой-то посторонний звук — тот, которого быть не должно. Мег спит, привалившись к его плечу и спустив одну ногу с койки, у Альбуса затекла спина и неприятно покалывает затылок. Он отвлекается на эти более понятные и четкие ощущения и не сразу понимает, что посторонний звук ему не приснился.

В голове все еще туман, но он слышит не только треск приемника, который поставил на выпотрошенную тумбочку, прежде чем отключиться.

— Наземное управление — «Майору Тому», повторяю, наземное управление — «Майору Тому», — сквозь помехи из динамиков доносится голос — настоящий, живой, не механический голос, и Альбус судорожно тянется за приемником, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна. — Знаешь, Поттер, если ты не ответишь, мне придется...

Альбус с нервным смешком щелкает тумблером на задней панели, надеясь, что на этот раз сработает, и говорит:

— «Майор Том» вызывает Землю.

Лампочка на приемнике вспыхивает зеленым, но в эфире — тишина. На мгновение Альбусу кажется, что пропадает не только голос, но и треск в динамиках становится еще глуше. Альбус пугается, что переключился в режим приема-передачи слишком резко и уничтожил их с Мег надежду на спасение, но голос все-таки возвращается.

— «Пророк» хочет знать, что на тебе надето, — голос дрожит, как будто его обладателю не помешало бы несколько минут просто для того, чтобы перевести дух. Альбус думает, что ни разу раньше не слышал этот голос таким.

Альбус смеется — глупо, почти хихикая, и это больше от нервов, чем от того, что его действительно что-то рассмешило.

— Ты же знаешь, как выглядит форма, — выдавливает сквозь смех Альбус, и эта фраза, сказанная им самим, неожиданно отрезвляет, напоминая, что он все еще находится неизвестно где. И, возможно, вообще сошел с ума, потому что как может работать заколдованный радиоприемник, если отказываются работать заклинания?

— Придурок, — тянет где-то в чертовой куче километров от шаттла Скорпиус Малфой. Альбус думает, что даже подсознание не могло так хорошо подделать заносчивые малфоевские интонации. — Ты... ты ужасно всех напугал.

— Кончай флиртовать, Малфой, — второй голос доносится из динамиков как будто через вату, но Альбус, конечно же, его узнает.

— Заткнись, Джеймс, — с ухмылкой говорит Альбус.

— Второй пилот Поттер, доложите обстановку по протоколу, — а вот этот голос незнакомый. Но в нем даже через помехи слышатся стальные нотки, и этот человек — явно какая-то большая шишка, наверняка из министерства.

Альбус пытается говорить так, как того требует протокол — сухо, как в аврорском рапорте, сжато и лаконично, но выходит у него так себе. Выручает Мег: она просыпается как раз вовремя, чтобы не говорить, что их капитана размазало по всему капитанскому мостику, но рассказать остальное. Объяснять, что они ни черта не знают, у нее выходит так виртуозно, что даже Альбусу кажется вдруг, что они не просто шарахались несколько часов по шаттлу, а со всей ответственностью исследовали и анализировали ситуацию.

Когда Мег замолкает, в эфире снова становится слишком тихо. Альбуса это немного злит. Он прекрасно понимает, что там, на Земле, нужно все обсудить, но они не представляют, каково сидеть посреди сплошного ничего без возможности перехватить контроль над шаттлом и сомневаться, действительно ли такой тупой план — включить старый магловский радиоприемник — сработал.

— Есть еще кое-что, — говорит Альбус больше для того, чтобы не было тишины. Но Мег смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, как будто понимает, что это что-то важнее простой болтовни. — Мы заметили постороннее присутствие в системе перед тем, как... произошло то, что произошло.

— Постороннее присутствие, мистер Поттер? — уточняет после некоторой паузы тот стальной незнакомый голос.

— Позвольте узнать, с кем мы говорим, — вставляет Мег, прежде чем Альбус отвечает.

— Куратор космической программы МАКУСА и третий заместитель руководителя НАСА Пол Гибсон.

— Малфой что, работает на НАСА? — спрашивает Альбус, не успевая подумать, и Мег закатывает глаза.

— Эта информация действительно так важна, мистер Поттер? — с иронией в голосе уточняет Гибсон.

— Простите, — бормочет Альбус. — Так... кхм. Постороннее присутствие. Кто-то извне сумел подключиться к искусственному интеллекту нашего шаттла. Капитан Лэнс поручил мне найти источник, и это... Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я не успел добраться до источника.

— Вы можете подключиться к шаттлу заново?

— Возможно. То есть... Мы пытались, но у нас не вышло. Но несколько часов назад мы и связаться с Землей не могли, — замечает Мег.

— Может быть, мы проходили через особо неустойчивое магическое поле, — предполагает Альбус. — Во время пробных полетов на Луну Доминик Уизли пришла к выводу, что в космосе встречаются нестабильные области, нечто вроде зон турбулентности для магии. Если мы угодили в такую, то неудивительно, что заклинания не сработали.

— Попробуйте. Следующий сеанс связи через час. Возможно, я даже смогу вам сообщить, как вас будут спасать. Или вы все-таки вернете себе управление.

— Да, куратор Гибсон, — отвечает Мег и жестом просит выключить связь с их стороны. Альбусу страшно это делать — а вдруг не получится подключиться второй раз? — но он должен сказать кое-что без риска быть услышанным НАСА.

— Если решишь выйти на связь раньше, Ал, я буду ждать, — доносится из динамиков голос Скорпиуса, и Альбус сдерживает глупую улыбку.

Он щелкает тумблером, не отвечая.

— Ну и что ты скрываешь? — с подозрением в голосе спрашивает Мег.

— Давай расскажу по дороге? Нам правда стоит попытаться подключиться к «Майору Тому» еще раз.

Мег кивает, но не отводит от Альбуса встревоженного взгляда, пока они идут обратно к кабине пилотов. Для этого нужно пройти через капитанский мостик, и Альбуса заранее мутит. Он заговаривает, когда Мег опускает руку на дверь, отделяющую их от капитанского мостика. Просто надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет отвлечься.

— Это была Доминик. Моя кузина нас взломала, — ну вот, сказать это оказалось не так страшно, как Альбус думал. Мег замирает перед все еще закрытой дверью и уточняет:

— Та самая Доминик, которая пропала вместе с экспедицией «Фестрала»? Но как такое возможно? И почему ты не сказал Гибсону?

— Потому что сама подумай: две недели назад пропадает экспедиция, а сейчас один из ее участников прорывается в ИИ шаттла, который летит на ее поиски, и почти сразу — бац, корабль почти пуст, капитан погиб. Это выглядит странно. Это похоже на...

— На запланированный захват, я поняла, — бормочет Мег и качает головой. — Когда ты не умничал, ты нравился мне больше.

Капитанский мостик выглядит по-прежнему отвратительно, и Альбус с содроганием думает о том, что подошвы его ботинок полностью покрыты чужим ДНК. Запах стал как будто чуточку лучше, или Альбус просто принюхался, и его мутит от одного лишь предположения. Мег старается не смотреть по сторонам и идет к их кабине быстро, решительно, зажимая рот и нос руками.

Дверь в кабину пилотов с шорохом закрывается за их спинами, и только тогда Альбус понимает, что задерживал дыхание. Рядом так же сбивчиво хватает ртом воздух Мег, и это немного успокаивает. В конце концов, могло быть хуже.

— О, твоя палочка,.— Мег задевает ее носком ботинка и с удивлением смотрит на распускающийся прямо на черной, перепачканной в крови коже, цветок. — Черт бы тебя побрал. Неужели ты был прав?

Она поспешно выхватывает свою палочку и на пробу колдует простенький «Люмос». На кончике ее палочки загорается уверенный огонек.

Альбус подбирает свою и думает, что эта продержалась еще долго — прошлую палочку ему пришлось менять меньше, чем через три года. Джеймс шутил, что один Альбус мог бы обеспечить доходом маленькую частную лавку мастера волшебных палочек.

— Я могу попробовать ее починить, — предлагает Мег.

— Лучше просто одолжи мне свою. — Альбус пожимает плечами, но сломанную палочку все-таки оставляет при себе, закрепляя на предплечье фиксаторами. — Поверь, я не первый раз ломаю палочку. Починка обычным «Репаро» еще никогда не заканчивалась хорошо.

— Хочешь проверить, на связи ли еще Доминик?

— А вдруг?

— Тогда вперед. Но не смей сломать и мою палочку.

Палочка Мег на этот раз ощущается правильно — живой, сильной, способной сотворить сложную магию. Легилименция, на взгляд Альбуса, не самое сложное, что может быть, так что он не медлит: хватит того, что он — кретин — не подумал раньше о том, что им просто не повезло попасть в поле, вступающее в противоречие с магическим.

ИИ «Майора Тома» впускает его легко. Постороннего присутствия Альбус не чувствует — он и шаттл один на один. Но если Альбус хоть немного знает Доминик, то она не ушла бы из связи просто так, она оставила бы хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Что-то, что Альбус мог бы найти и понять правильно. Потому что он уверен — она тоже заметила его и узнала.

То, что он в итоге находит, оказывается не просто посланием.

Альбус передает управление Мег, которая уже заняла свое место за штурвалом, и ставит на приборную панель перед ними радиоприемник, щелкнув тумблером. Лампочка — слава Мерлину — загорается зеленым.

— «Майор Том» вызывает Землю, — говорит Альбус и не узнает свой голос — он кажется чужим, до звона напряженным и насмерть напуганным. Альбус чувствует, как в ту же секунду напрягается Мег.

— Только тебя могло занести в космос на шаттле с таким названием, — приемник отзывается почти тут же голосом Скорпиуса. — Ты... странно звучишь.

— И пугаешь меня до смерти, — вставляет Мег. — Объяснишь? И почему мы...

— Наш шаттл знает, куда лететь, — с нервным смешком говорит Альбус. — Нас кто-то еще слышит, Скорп?

— Нет, но я не могу гарантировать, что это надолго. Гибсон совещается с МАКУСА и нашим министерством уже полчаса, может освободиться в любой момент.

— У тебя что, в НАСА свой кабинет?

— Поттер, о чем таком ты боишься говорить? — шипит Мег. — И почему мы, Мерлиновы кальсоны, летим в сторону Пояса астероидов?

— Наш шаттл взломала Доминик. Она оставила для нас послание и отправила «Майора Тома» в сторону Пояса.

— Это... звучит плохо.

— Сейчас будет хуже, — Альбус нервно смеется и думает, какой же был дурак, когда поверил, что все вот-вот закончится хорошо. — «Фестрал» никогда не садился на Марсе и не посылал никаких сигналов. Помнишь, как Дом рассказывала про «магическую турбулентность»? И ты тогда предположил...

— Что если есть зоны, где магии нет вообще, потому что пространство вокруг ее поглощает, то должны быть и те, где ее — в избытке, — заканчивает за него Скорпиус. — Хочешь сказать, «Фестрал» попал в такую зону и что-то пошло не так?

— Все пошло не так. Потому что «Фестрал» застрял в субпространственной ловушке в нескольких сотнях километров от Фобоса. Дом пробилась к нам через ИИ их шаттла, чтобы предупредить, но не успела — нас занесло в такую же ловушку.

— Ч-что? — восклицает Мег. — Как такое может быть? ИИ ведь должен просчитывать такие зоны и перестраивать курс.

— И это подводит нас к тому, о чем я не хотел говорить в присутствии лишних ушей. Дом считает, что алгоритм был подкорректирован перед стартом. Поэтому она поменяла нам курс, повела в обход, и попыталась переписать алгоритм, но, думаю, не успела.

— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, — саркастичным тоном говорит Скорпиус. Альбус закатывает глаза:

— Неуместно. Вот вообще. Признайся, что просто всегда хотел это сказать.

— И что ты мне сделаешь, я на Земле, — Скорпиус фыркает.

— Прекращайте флиртовать, это отвратительно, — замечает Мег и корчит Альбусу рожу. — Кому может быть выгодно ломать наши алгоритмы? И можешь ли ты, красавчик, исправить сейчас наш, потому что я не хочу лететь вслепую?

— Займитесь алгоритмом, а я попробую что-нибудь выяснить.

— Каким образом, Скорп?

— Я работаю не только с НАСА, — самодовольно сообщает Скорпиус и отключается.

Лицо Мег выглядит так, будто ей очень хочется проехаться по Альбусу и его наверняка очевидной увлеченности Скорпиусом, но она молчит, передавая Альбусу свою волшебную палочку.

***

Мег не нравится мысль, что им придется пустить на шаттл пару маглов, и она ругается на это, даже когда прилетевший за ними экипаж НАСА проводит стыковку. Альбус понимает ее недовольство, но иначе им пришлось бы провести в шаттле с останками капитана (во имя Мерлина, зачем Аврорату смотреть на кровь и ошметки кишок?) в два раза больше времени, и он честно не готов выяснять, когда его перестанет мутить при мысли о том, что случилось с Чарли. А еще, пусть Альбус и поправил алгоритм, у него снова плохое предчувствие.

Профессор предсказаний из Хогвартса был бы им доволен.

— Стыковка завершена, — рапортует Мег на Землю по радиоприемнику. Модуль связи на шаттле им так и не удалось запустить.

— Принято, — отвечает ей Гибсон, и это еще один повод для беспокойства Альбуса — Скорпиус не выходил в эфир с тех пор, как услышал про Доминик и переписанный алгоритм. Спрашивать о Скорпиусе Гибсона было бы странно, так что Альбус молчит, сжав зубы, пока экипаж шаттла НАСА готовится к переходу к ним на борт. Зачем это нужно, Альбус не понимает: они вполне могут настроить автопилот на Землю, перебраться в шаттл НАСА и полететь вместе с ними в сторону Марса за экспедицией Доминик. Но Гибсон сказал, что шаттл предварительно должен осмотреть волшебник в присутствии независимых свидетелей, чтобы составить отчет для британского Министерства магии и МАКУСА.

Как будто они с Мег не смогли бы уничтожить улики гипотетического преступления, пока ждали спасателей НАСА.

Они с Мег встречают астронавтов и волшебника от МАКУСА у шлюза, поставив шаттл на автопилот. Астронавты НАСА кажутся немного потерянными, как будто на них наложили «Конфундус», и Альбус думает, что, возможно, навязанный им волшебник не так уж плох. Может быть, он даже не будет занудствовать с осмотром места гибели капитана или хотя бы настаивать на том, чтобы Мег и Альбус тоже там присутствовали.

А потом волшебник снимает шлем скафандра, ярко улыбается, как какая-то чертова звезда Голливуда, и Альбус чувствует предательскую слабость в коленях.

Потому что он не видел Скорпиуса почти два года. Потому что Скорпиусу чертовски к лицу легкий загар (уж точно не из университетской лаборатории). Потому что Скорпиус ухитряется выглядеть горячо даже в громоздком магловском скафандре (и нет, Альбус не думает о том, что это теперь будет одной из его грязных фантазий).

— Ты пускаешь слюни, красавчик, — вполголоса сообщает Мег, и Скорпиус наверняка слышит, но Альбус ничего не может с собой поделать.

— И почему, Поттер, я узнаю о том, что ты улетел на Марс, от твоего отвратительного в своих намеках брата? — интересуется Скорпиус, растягивая слова в фирменной раздражающей манере его семьи. Альбус фыркает, выходя из оцепенения, хотя и считает, что с этими интонациями Скорпиус был бы хорош в сексе по телефону.

— А почему я узнаю, что ты работаешь с НАСА, только когда улетаю на Марс? — тянет в ответ Альбус, и Скорпиус хмыкает. Почему-то именно после этого Альбус не выдерживает, в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и сгребает Скорпиуса в объятья.

Конечно же, они едва не падают, потому что скафандр на Скорпиусе — жутко тяжелая штука, не предназначенная для объятий. Но Скорпиус как-то ухитряется устоять, обнимает Альбуса в ответ и шепотом ругается:

— Дурацкие магловские скафандры.

— Совершенно дурацкие, — соглашается Альбус. Он хочет сказать еще много всего, но Мег напоминает о себе деликатным покашливанием и не очень деликатно замечает:

— Я рада вашему большому гейскому воссоединению, но у нас тут два магла под Конфундусом, так что какого Мерлина происходит, Малфой?

— Познакомься с Мег, Скорп, — усмехается Альбус, отстраняясь и позволяя Скорпиусу все-таки снять скафандр и остаться в более удобной форме НАСА.

— Знакомы, — непонятным тоном отвечает Скорпиус. Эта интонация звучит странно, она не нравится Альбусу, но он отгоняет все подозрительные мысли подальше, потому что у них и вправду есть дела поважнее.

Мег остро улыбается Скорпиусу и кивает в сторону капитанского мостика:

— Не верю, что говорю это, но нам не помешает вернуться в кабину пилотов. Там... безопаснее.

...Скорпиус не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь выбитым из колеи от того, в каком состоянии находится капитанский мостик. Альбус впечатлен, Мег почему-то нет, но она вообще реагирует на Скорпиуса как-то странно: избегает его взгляда, говорит с ним грубее обычного и в три раза чаще называет Альбуса красавчиком.

Альбус чувствует смятение и дискомфорт Мег через связь с «Майором Томом» и впервые думает о том, что один разочек можно и нарушить все допустимые протоколы и заглянуть в ее сознание поглубже. Потому что у Альбуса есть глаза, и ему категорически не нравятся выводы, к которым его приводит все это напряжение между Скорпиусом и Мег.

— Мне удалось кое-что выяснить, — говорит Скорпиус, когда они закрывают дверь в кабину пилотов и остаются в иллюзии отчужденности от остального мира. Скорпиуса прислоняется к приборной панели и скрещивает руки на груди, переводя взгляд с Альбуса на Мег и обратно. Магловских астронавтов они предусмотрительно оставили в коридоре еще перед капитанским мостиком и хорошенько приложили «Петрификусом», так что посторонних ушей действительно нет.

— Не тяни книзла за хвост, — просит напряженным голосом Мег. — Немного не время для драматических пауз.

— В том секторе, где, по словам Альбуса, попал в субпространственную ловушку «Фестрал», уже исчезли космические корабли. В конце восьмидесятых русские запускали автоматизированную станцию для изучения Марса и Фобоса. Станция успела передать немного данных о Фобосе, но исчезла, не выполнив ни одной миссии с посадочными модулями. Тогда это списали на случайность. Но вот в чем штука: маги в Советском Союзе не оставались в стороне от холодной войны и борьбы за первенство в космосе.

— И ты думаешь, что к запуску той станции приложили руку советские маги? — Альбус хмурится. — Но какая связь с «Фестралом»? Прошли десятилетия.

— В МАКУСА знали о провале миссии, и кое-кто из них сотрудничает с НАСА теснее, чем следовало бы. И исчезновение «Фестрала», и ваш сбившийся алгоритм — это саботаж. Они хотят узнать, как космическая программа Магической Британии добилась такой высокой эффективности и скорости в освоении космоса. Как нам вообще удалось наладить управление шаттлом на таких расстояниях. — Скорпиус усмехается и добавляет: — И вы не представляете, что они предложили мне и тем двум парням. Чтобы мы захватили «Майора Тома» и доставили его на базу НАСА.

— Серьезно? — Альбус скептически вздергивает бровь. — Ты все еще гражданин Магической Британии, почему они вообще решили, что ты согласишься?

— Потому что у Малфоев есть определенная репутация. — Скорпиус корчит недовольную гримасу, морща нос. — А еще потому, что если я откажусь, то тебя убьют, — добавляет Скорпиус и, резко вскинув руку с палочкой в сторону Мег, уточняет: — Так ведь, Спрингс?

У Мег оказывается чертовски хорошая реакция, и она успевает выхватить свою палочку и бросить щитовые чары. Альбус чувствует, что она испугана, зла, а еще — почти отчаялась. Мег плотно сжимает челюсти, глядя прямо на Скорпиуса, и...

— Что, на хрен, за абсурд здесь происходит? — слетает у Альбуса с языка, и Мег бросает на него виноватый взгляд.

— Извини, красавчик, ничего личного, — роняет она. — Но иногда приходится делать выбор, даже если не хочется. И я не могу сделать его в твою пользу.

— Вот как мы поступим, — ровным голосом говорит Скорпиус. — Ты расскажешь, кто тебя нанял, и мы...

— Я не могу, — Мег мотает головой, зеленые пряди путаются с фиолетовыми, огненно-рыжая падает ей на глаза, и она отбрасывает ее назад нервным жестом. Но палочку она не опускает. — Ты не понимаешь.

— Понимаю, потому что вляпался в то же дерьмо, что и ты, — спорит Скорпиус. — И мы можем придумать, как нам обоим избежать последствий.

— Прости, — выдыхает Мег, и на кончике ее палочке вспыхивает опасный алый огонек.

Альбус не успевает подумать о том, что его палочка сломана и лучше бы ее не использовать. Поэтому когда из-за его «Экспеллиармуса» всех троих отбрасывает в стороны, Альбус удивляется. Голова гудит от удара, и у него наверняка сотрясение — едва ли первое за последнее время, но на это как-то плевать. Альбус спешит подобрать выскочившую из пальцев Мег палочку и бросает в нее связывающим заклинанием — просто на всякий случай. Мег прожигает его яростным взглядом, ее лицо кривится от боли, потому что ее приложило спиной о блокиратор на двери, ведущей на мостик.

Скорпиус с болезненным шипением сползает с приборной панели, по которой его протащило почти до иллюминатора. Он потирает локоть и бросает на Альбуса неожиданно теплый взгляд.

— Ну и что ты, блядь, снова сделал со своей палочкой?

— Сломал, — пожимает плечами Альбус и прикрывает на секунду глаза, ощущая прилив тошноты. Он часто дышит, цепляясь рукой за свое покосившееся кресло.

— Эй, в порядке? — Скорпиус оказывается неожиданно близко, придерживая за плечо и касаясь пальцами волос на затылке. — Ты не в порядке, — констатирует Скорпиус, и Альбус осторожно приоткрывает глаза. В глазах рябит, но это не мешает ему разглядеть красное на пальцах Скорпиуса.

— Я все-таки разбил голову, — почему-то Альбусу это кажется забавным, и он фыркает. Собственный голос отдается болью в затылке.

— То есть ты это планировал? — со скепсисом в голосе уточняет Скорпиус и просит: — Не отключайся, ладно?

— Ладно, — обещает Альбус и думает, что в шаттле становится как-то темно. А потом чернота поглощает лицо Скорпиуса, и Альбус уже не слышит его встревоженный голос.

***

Сознание возвращается резко, будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Неприятное покалывание по телу намекает на довольно мощный «Энервейт», и Альбус страдальчески морщится. Он ненавидит ощущения от этого заклинания почти так же сильно, как звонки будильника в шесть утра.

— Очнулся, — слышится голос Мег, и Альбус щурится, фокусируя взгляд на ее фигуре. Руки Мег свободны от пут, и она стоит посреди кабины так, будто и не наставляла недавно палочку на Скорпиуса.

Скорпиуса в поле зрения нет, и Альбус рефлекторно тянется к предплечью только для того, чтобы понять, что фиксаторы пусты.

Мег предупредительно вскидывает руки с раскрытыми ладонями и объясняет:

— Малфой разговаривает с Гибсоном. Пока ты был в отключке, мы поговорили, и... Я должна признать, что была не права. Малфой предложил неплохой план, как нам никого не убить и не устроить раньше времени международный скандал.

— Значит, теперь вы со Скорпом лучшие друзья, — скептически замечает Альбус, разминая ноющую шею. Движения отдают тупой болью в затылок, но, по крайней мере, он уже не чувствует себя так, будто готов вот-вот потерять сознание. — Не хочешь извиниться?

— За что, красавчик?

— За то, что собиралась меня убить. За то, что врала с самого начала полета. За то, что хотела проклясть Скорпиуса. Ну это так, например.

В глазах Мег мелькает удивление.

— Уау, а ты, оказывается, можешь быть мудаком.

— Эй, не переводи стрелки. Я заслужил хотя бы объяснения. — Альбус скрещивает на груди руки и вскидывает подбородок. — Ты кого-то потеряла на «Фестрале», верно?

— Верно, — кривит губы Мег. — Когда ты догадался? У тебя не так чтобы было много времени на раздумья после явления этого хренова спасителя.

— Это не сложнее, чем рассчитать новый курс. Может, все-таки поделишься?

— Помнишь, я говорила, что меня отстранили из-за несовместимости с первым пилотом «Фестрала»? — Мег со вздохом опускается на свое кресло, вытягивает ноги и, скрестив их в щиколотках, смотрит отрешенным взглядом на подошвы своих ботинок. — После того как шаттл пропал, ко мне домой пришел человек — сказал, что если я все сделаю правильно, то никто из экипажа «Фестрала» не пострадает. Сказал, что он знает, почему я рвалась именно в эту миссию, а не в лунную, которую заполучить было бы проще.

— И почему же? — сумрачно интересуется Альбус.

— Потому что в исследовательскую группу включили моего жениха. Это его первый полет, потому что он ученый, больше теоретик, чем... ну, чем мы с тобой. Я хотела быть рядом. Но меня отстранили, потом экспедиция пропала, и этот человек... У меня не было выбора, кроме как его послушать, — голос Мег звучит все тише, и она замолкает, кусая губы. — Это я изменила наш алгоритм. Я же первый пилот, у меня был доступ к ИИ шаттла раньше, чем у тебя. Но я не... я не ожидала, что все произойдет вот так. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-то погиб.

— Ты думала, что сможешь все сделать правильно. — Альбус понимает, что совсем на нее не злится. Они все-таки похожи — он и Мег. Альбус думает, что на ее месте скорее всего поступил бы так же. Он не строит иллюзий на свой счет: в семье Поттеров Альбус — та самая белая ворона. Он уверен, что отец нашел бы другой выход, как Джеймс и даже Лили. Их моральные принципы всегда были на порядок выше, чем у Альбуса.

Вот только Альбус хочет верить, что ему хватило бы мозгов придумать план, как в итоге ускользнуть из лап шантажистов из НАСА. Все-таки Альбуса не просто так распределили на Слизерин.

— Как видишь, не вышло, — замечает Мег, изгибая губы в горькой усмешке. — Простишь меня, красавчик?

— Не у того просишь прощения, — вздыхает Альбус. — У Чарли была семья. Ты сможешь посмотреть в глаза его жене и сыну?

Мег отводит взгляд, и Альбус кивает сам себе.

— Я не знаю, Мег, но ты натворила большую кучу дерьма. Будет чудо, если ты из него выберешься.

— Было бы достаточно простого «нет».

— Не в моем стиле облегчать людям жизнь. Обычно я ее, наоборот, усложняю, — говорит Альбус с кривой улыбкой.

Между ними повисает неприятная, гнетущая тишина, и Альбусу очень хочется, чтобы Скорпиус поскорее вернулся. Кажется, что одного его взгляда хватит, чтобы стало легче дышать.

Скорпиус будто слышит его мысли, потому что заходит в кабину спустя пару минут. Он бросает равнодушный взгляд на Мег, улыбается одними губами Альбусу и говорит:

— Гибсон ждет, что мы доберемся до ловушки, в которой застрял «Фестрал», освободим их и все вместе дружной связкой вернемся на Землю. С поправкой на космодром НАСА.

— И у него есть идеи, как вытащить «Фестрал» из субпространства? — интересуется Альбус.

— Ну, учитывая, что в НАСА частично спроектировали ловушку, — да.

— Как можно спроектировать субпространственную ловушку? Они ведь не могут зафиксировать что-то подобное в безвоздушном пространстве, — подает голос Мег, и на лице Скорпиуса мелькает раздраженное выражение. Альбус думает, только ли из-за роли Мег в случившемся Скорпиус так ее недолюбливает?

— Поверхность Марса насыщена железом. Фобос и Деймос покрыты толстым слоем реголита. Им нужно было всего лишь грамотно использовать их влияние на магию, добавить немного свинца для экранирования излучения и золота для энергии и пару рун. Реально сделать, даже не посылая туда людей. МАКУСА не особо скрывается от НАСА.

— То есть нам нужно подойти к ловушке с другой стороны и перегрузить низковолновым излучением свинцовые экраны, — предполагает Альбус. — Потому что если мы пойдем по тому же маршруту, то угодим в ловушку.

— И сразу после как-то уйти от столкновения с «Фестралом» и не улететь на марсианскую орбиту, — кивает Скорпиус. — Справитесь?

— У нас нет выбора, верно? — Альбус пожимает плечами. — А что мы будем делать с маглами?

— Подчистим память, делов-то. Даже если министерство устроит разбирательство, у нас достаточно аргументов в пользу этого решения. — Скорпиус улыбается чуть шире. — Ну что, готов штурмовать Страх и Ужас?

Альбус готов, хотя и не ожидает, что вести шаттл придется ему: Мег Скорпиус не доверяет. Альбус тоже, но он думает, что она опытнее и лучше справилась бы с прохождением между гравитационными полями Марса и его ближайшего спутника. В этот момент «Майора Тома» и пристыкованный к нему шаттл НАСА трясет от перегрузок так, что Альбус почти паникует. Но все проходит гладко вплоть до момента, когда «Фестрал» выносит из субпространства прямо на них.

Альбусу не хватает опыта, чтобы среагировать достаточно быстро, и в этот момент Мег замыкает контроль за управлением целиком на себя. Альбуса едва не вышвыривает из ментальной связи с шаттлом, но он цепляется сознанием за строчки кода. Так что, пока Мег уводит шаттл от столкновения, Альбусу удается связаться с «Фестралом». Объяснять всем сразу происходящее небезопасно, у них нет никакой гарантии, что на «Фестрале» нет кого-то, тоже подкупленного или шантажируемого НАСА И МАКУСА. Поэтому Альбус просто отправляет запрос на контакт.

Мег отключается от связи с «Майором Томом» в тот же миг, когда «Фестрал» открывает шлюз и два человека в скафандрах — облегченных, магических — движутся на тросах к их шаттлу. Она спешит в их сторону, но Скорпиус ловит ее за локоть и говорит что-то вполголоса — Альбус не со своего места за штурвалом не слышит. Да и теперь он вынужден следить, чтобы всю их сцепку не снесло дальше на марсианскую орбиту. Пилоты «Фестрала», которых Альбус видел до этого лишь мельком в космопорте, совсем не его типа, и координировать действия с ними тяжелее в сто раз, чем с Мег.

Мег возвращается в кабину, плюхается в кресло с раздраженным лицом и берется за второй штурвал.

— Давай уж вместе, красавчик, — бурчит она, а Альбус бросает тревожный взгляд на закрывшуюся за ней дверь.

— Я надеялся, ты прекратишь звать меня так, учитывая, что твой жених всего в лишь в соседнем шаттле.

— Не мечтай, — хмыкает Мег и хмурится, замечая: — А я понимаю, почему не смогла бы работать с этим экипажем. Они...

— Слишком прямолинейные и без острых зубов, — понимающе тянет Альбус, вымеряя нужный угол наклона «Майора Тома» для замедления вращения, в которое их утянули противоречивые энергетические поля. — Мы с тобой могли бы стать по-настоящему хорошей командой.

— Можно сказать, что стали. Ну, за исключением некоторых нюансов, — вздыхает Мег. — Что со мной будет, Ал?

— Это министерству решать. Но я бы сказал, что тебе точно потребуется хороший адвокат.

— Что насчет твоего брата?

— Когда он все узнает, то сначала захочет открутить тебе голову лично, — фыркает Альбус. — Но в деле он хорош. Так что, если ты не соврала насчет того, что у вас с ним ничего не было... Попробуй.

— Может, поручишься за меня?

— Не наглей, — Альбус косится на нее с возмущенным лицом. — Ты допускала мысль, что убьешь меня, и я все еще не уверен, что тебе можно доверить дорогу домой.

— Куда я теперь денусь, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Мег, и Альбус, в общем-то, с ней согласен: действительно, некуда.

***

Альбус не представляет, как они все в итоге помещаются в «Фестрала», но обратно на Землю их ведут пилоты первой экспедиции, к которым даже у въедливого Скорпиуса не оказалось никаких вопросов. О роли Мег в случившемся они оба умалчивают, потому что оказывается, что при попадании «Майора Тома» в ловушку погиб все-таки только один человек — и это очевидно была случайность. Потому что остальных членов их экипажа перебросило прямо на борт «Фестрала». Скорпиус предположил, что поле ловушки превратило шаттл на мгновение в порт-ключ, а Альбус, Мег и Чарли остались, потому что были ментально с ним связаны.

Теория странная, и с этим точно еще предстоит разобраться, но Альбус не собирается об этом думать, пока не вернется на Землю и не сядет писать рапорт. Несмотря на целительские заклинания Скорпиуса, на него все еще накатывает волнами тошнота и боль в затылке, так что он совершенно не в состоянии для чего-то подобного.

Да что там, он оказывается даже не в состоянии слышать восторженный щебет Доминик, которой Скорпиус рассказал все — ну, или почти все, Альбус не вникал. А Доминик настолько рада, что смогла до кого-то достучаться и их вытащили из субпространства, что болтает в десять раз больше обычного. 

— Ты совсем хреново выглядишь, — замечает Доминик и качает головой, бросая строгий взгляд на Скорпиуса. — А ты должен был мне сказать, что у него сотрясение.

— Думаю, не одно. Я слишком часто бился головой в последние дни, — встревает Альбус, и Скорпиус легко пинает его ногой под столом в общей комнате.

— Может, покажешься нашему доку? — предлагает Доминик и, протянув руку, ерошит Альбусу волосы. — И, Мерлин, что ты сделал со своей челкой? Выглядит ужасно.

— Ну Дом, — тянет усталым голосом Альбус. — Я пилот, а не модель, прекрати.

— А ты бы смог, — роняет Скорпиус и прикусывает язык под позабавленным взглядом Доминик и недоумевающим — Альбуса. — Давай сделаем вид, что ты этого не слышал?

Альбус заторможенно кивает и зевает, демонстративно взглянув в сторону жилого отсека.

— Я бесконечно рад, что ты в порядке, Дом, но можно мы поболтаем завтра? У меня было несколько адских дней. 

— О, я уже выбил нам каюту, — оживляется Скорпиус и, подмигнув Доминик, поднимается на ноги. — Я прослежу за ним, не волнуйся.

— В тебе не сомневаюсь, — смеется Доминик, и это оказывается последней каплей: Альбус утомленно стонет и требовательно вытягивает руку. Скорпиус понимает без слов, подхватывает его под локоть и тянет в сторону кают.

Ладонь Скорпиуса, сжимающая его руку, — теплая. Пока они идут по коридору, почти соприкасаясь плечами, Альбус думает об этом, а еще о том, что и не понимал, насколько сильно продрог за те сутки, что «Майор Том» отказывался пускать их с Мег к управлению.

— Ты кого-то подкупил, — заявляет Альбус, когда Скорпиус заводит его в каюту, потому что в ней пусто и нет признаков кого-то постороннего, что в такой неожиданной тесноте — роскошь.

— У меня дар убеждения, — улыбается Скорпиус, и Альбус зависает, глядя на его лицо. От уголков глаз в стороны разбегаются тонкие редкие морщинки, и отчего-то это придает взгляду Скорпиуса солнечности.

— Точно, — соглашается Альбус и пользуется тем, что Скорпиус близко и за его спиной с шорохом закрылась дверь каюты. Он заключает Скорпиуса в крепкие объятья и утыкается носом в его шею — рядом с маленькой родинкой, которая всегда выглядывала из-под воротников обожаемых Скорпиусом рубашек.

Альбус чувствует, как руки Скорпиуса сцепляются в замок на его пояснице.

— Без скафандра лучше, — вполголоса говорит Скорпиус, и от его тона у Альбуса по спине бегут мурашки.

— Пресса хочет знать, что на тебе надето, — ухмыляется Альбус. — Давно хотел сказать: твой зад в этом комбинезоне НАСА смотрится просто шикарно.

— Давно? — Скорпиус вскидывает бровь и касается губами его виска, вырисовывая большими пальцами круги на его пояснице.

— Ну, с тех пор как тебя в нем увидел, ладно.

— Я думал, что кинк на форму появился только у меня. Шляпе стоило отправить тебя на Рейвенкло, она должна была заметить, как тебе идет синий.

— Да что ты, — Альбус чуть отстраняется, мазнув губами по щеке Скорпиуса. Его взгляд расфокусировано мечется между прищуренными глазами Скорпиуса и его губами. — Знаешь, я хотел тебе написать или позвонить прямо из космопорта. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы улетать, не повидавшись с тобой.

— И что тебя остановило? — Скорпиус выдыхает вопрос Альбусу в губы, и тому стоит больших усилий удержаться и не поцеловать его прямо сейчас.

— Я не знал, вернешься ли ты.

Скорпиус замирает, и Альбус чувствует, как напрягаются его руки. Скорпиус выглядит неуверенным и виноватым, а это именно то, что видеть Альбусу хотелось в последнюю очередь. Потому что он знает Скорпиуса Малфоя с одиннадцати лет, он в курсе, что значит это выражение на его лице. С таким Скорпиус сообщал ему об отъезде во Францию с отцом, о поступлении в MIT.

С таким лицом Скорпиус говорил, что им нужно взять паузу.

Что отношения на расстоянии — херня, которая не работает.

— Блядь, ты... ты не собираешься, да? — Альбус выворачивается из кольца чужих рук и по противному чувству сосущей пустоты где-то на месте сердца понимает, что все его гребаные дурные предчувствия были об этом — и ни о чем больше. Он садится на ближайшую койку, как будто вмиг обессилев.

Потому что если Скорпиус не собирается возвращаться, то все это ни хрена важного не значит. И Альбус зря решил, что так спасительно вовремя оживший радиоприемник — хороший знак. Почти обещание.

— Ал, — голос Скорпиуса звучит потерянно.

— Я просто... Я мог бы за тебя порадоваться, правда. — Альбус морщится от того, как это фальшиво. Смотреть на Скорпиуса тяжело, и он малодушно этого избегает. — Я мог бы. Если бы я, мать твою, знал, что вообще у тебя происходит. Чем ты живешь. С кем, в конце концов. Но я даже не был в курсе, что ты как-то связался с НАСА.

Альбус все-таки решается поднять на него взгляд. Скорпиус выглядит так, будто Альбус его ударил. И он почему-то молчит, но мог бы — мог бы — ответить хоть что-то.

— Кто мы друг другу, Скорпиус? — спрашивает наконец-то Альбус и с удивлением понимает, что ему становится легче, пусть он рискует и не дождаться ответа. Но теперь это больше не его гребаная ответственность и не его проблема. Или не только его.

Конечно, Скорпиус прилетел за ним, и это должно о чем-то говорить, вот только Альбус понятия не имеет, что именно. Потому что, когда они виделись в последний раз, Скорпиус сказал, что они должны расстаться, а Альбус как дурак предложил остаться друзьями. Вот только Альбус Поттер был другом Скорпиуса Малфоя до шестого курса Хогвартса и вернуться к этому уже не может.

Скорпиус хмуро смотрит в пол и продолжает молчать, поэтому Альбус делает единственное, что кажется ему разумным. Он встает, обходит Скорпиуса стороной и, прежде чем выйти из каюты, замечает:

— Я не заинтересован в перепихе по старой памяти, Скорп. И я никогда не смогу больше быть твоим другом. Давно стоило сказать, прости, что... Да по фиг.

Альбусу жизненно необходимо достать сигареты. И если ему придется возвращаться ради этого в жилой отсек «Майора Тома» прямо по капитанскому мостику, то пусть так. Но находиться рядом со Скорпиусом Малфоем ему сейчас невыносимо.

Альбус в итоге не находит ничего лучше, чем и правда вернуться в свой шаттл. Его провожает флегматичным взглядом второй пилот «Фестрала», но, хвала Мерлину, молчит. Альбус вряд ли смог бы объяснить, зачем ему приспичило тащиться на борт абсолютно пустого (и жуткого) шаттла.

Но эта тишина вдруг действует на Альбуса успокаивающе. Он запирается в своей старой каюте, где нормально спал только раз, достает припрятанную заначку сигарет и находит ту чудную газовую зажигалку.

Дым пробирается в легкие и опаляет горло, горький сигаретный запах забивает ноздри, и Альбус этим наслаждается, бездумно глядя в стену. Дым стирает и заменяет собой аромат одеколона Скорпиуса и даже ощущение легкой вечерней щетины на губах. Альбус думает, что, возможно, сигаретами удастся вытравить Скорпиуса полностью — из мыслей, памяти и желаний.

Он хочет больше не чувствовать себя преданным, забытым или задвинутым на второй план. Может быть, Альбус драматизирует, но сейчас рядом нет Джеймса, чтобы вправить ему мозги. Хотя Альбус в глубине души надеется, что Джеймс скорее вправил бы их Скорпиусу.

Доминик проскальзывает в каюту, когда Альбус курит уже третью сигарету и подумывает, что мог бы прикончить всю пачку, а он никогда не заходил так далеко в этой глупой зависимости. Доминик морщит нос, развеивает висевшие в воздухе клубы дыма заклинанием и забирается на койку с ногами, подтягивая коленки к груди. Она смотрит на Альбуса с сочувствием, и это раздражает.

— Я не девица в беде, чтобы все приходили меня спасать, — бурчит Альбус.

— А по мне, так вполне, — Доминик чуть улыбается. — Тебе эта роль идет даже больше, чем Лили, принцесса.

— Ты просто тоже поставила на то, что мне пошло бы платье, — недовольно цокает языком Альбусом. — Не мой кинк, но, если ты возьмешь меня в долю, я даже каблуки напялю.

Доминик смеется — звонко, искренне, как будто он правда сказал что-то смешное. Но Альбус вообще-то серьезно, потому что прекрасно знает, что Джеймс с Виктуар затеяли этот спор еще лет семь назад. Ставки с тех пор растут, и Альбус рассчитывает сорвать неплохой куш в какой-нибудь Хэллоуин.

— Не знала, что ты настолько меркантильный. — Доминик протягивает руку и вынимает сигарету у него из пальцев. Она подносит ее к губам и с усмешкой затягивается, чтобы тут же выдохнуть дым Альбусу в лицо. — Гадость. Почему тебе это нравится?

— А почему тебе нравится мартини?

— Туше.

— Помогает прочистить голову, подумать трезво, — отвечает все-таки Альбус. — Может, дело в смещении акцентов. Не знаю, но иногда становится легче.

— Ты спросил, вернется ли он, — произносит Доминик и отводит прядь светлых волос за ухо. Сигарета в ее руках выглядит непривычно, и Альбус следит взглядом за змейками дыма.

— А он не ответил. Догадаешься, что это значит? Я не понимаю, Дом, что его там держит. Особенно сейчас, после того, что к чему его пытались принудить.

— Он все еще смотрит на тебя, как на сокровище, — замечает Доминик и ойкает, потому что сигарета догорает почти до фильтра и пепел падает ей на руку. — Я не знаю, какие у Скорпиуса секреты, Ал, но он по-прежнему по уши в тебя влюблен. И...

Доминик замолкает, бросая взгляд за плечо Альбуса. И ему даже оборачиваться не нужно, чтобы понять: Скорпиус. Альбус почти уверен, что почувствовал его появление пару секунд назад.

— Не оставишь нас? — Скорпиус как-то скомканно улыбается Доминик, и та, пригрозив ему пальцем, изящно соскальзывает с койки и выходит за дверь.

Альбус готов поклясться, что слышал, как она, уходя, прошептала Скорпиусу на ухо, что знает кое-что получше Летучемышиного сглаза.

— Чего-то хотел? — нарочито грубым тоном спрашивает Альбус, а Скорпиус без малейшего промедления занимает место, на котором еще недавно сидела Доминик. Он смотрит на Альбуса пристальным тяжелым взглядом и говорит:

— Проблема в том, Альбус, что я не хочу быть гребаной женой гребаного майора Тома.

— Чего? — изумленно переспрашивает Альбус и думает, что ослышался. Он недавно несколько раз ударился головой, у него могут быть слуховые галлюцинации. Потому что целитель из Скорпиуса так себе.

— То, что лучше не связываться с майором Томом. То, что мне до одури страшно за тебя, придурок. Ты на Земле-то вляпывался в неприятности с таким постоянством, что маглы бы уже повели тебя к экзорцисту. А это твоя чертова первая миссия: неуправляемый шаттл и напарница, которая может тебя убить. Это если отбросить в сторону международный скандал, который неизбежно случится, когда мы приземлимся, — Скорпиус говорит сердито и смотрит так, будто не собирается повторять все сказанное даже под Веритасерумом.

— Я не понимаю, как...

— Да так! «Кажется, мой шаттл знает, куда лететь. Скажите моей жене, что я ее люблю», — Скорпиус почти напевает. — Я не хочу быть ей. Не хочу, чтобы мне однажды такое сказали. Потому что я с чертовых тринадцати лет знаю, что значат такие сообщения. Ничего хорошего, Альбус. Ничего ебаного хорошего. Потому что здесь, в космосе, иногда вообще ничего больше не сделаешь. Я был в ужасе, когда Джеймс сказал, что ты полетел на Марс. Мне не нравится быть в стороне. Мне не нравится чувствовать бессилие.

— Но ведь космос — это не обязательно вот это все, — говорит Альбус. Он чувствует, как нервно дергается его левая щека, и заставляет себя медленно выдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить говорить. — Это поиск, это что-то новое, что-то важное. Марс, оба его спутника, да даже «Фестрал» и «Майор Том» не виноваты в том дерьме, которое случилось. Виноваты только люди, Скорп.

— Люди всегда косячат.

— Да. Косячат. Но посмотри на себя: ты прилетел и буквально всех спас. И разве это было плохо?

— Нет, но...

— Зачем ты пошел в MIT? Зачем связался с НАСА? И с кем там еще, я не знаю?

— ФБР.

— Серьезно? — Альбус удивленно выдыхает. — Скорпиус, ты кто, по-твоему, магический Джеймс Бонд?

— Вообще-то, — признается вдруг Скорпиус. — В первую очередь я работаю на Отдел Тайн.

— И этот человек говорит мне, что был в ужасе от какого-то обычного полета на Марс? — голос Альбуса срывается на октаву выше, и он морщится. — Ты... ты просто чокнутый, ясно? Может быть, расскажешь о своей головокружительной жизни с начала? Потому что, ну, я тоже, знаешь ли, не собираюсь быть женой майора Тома.

Скорпиус фыркает и вскидывает бровь:

— Воруешь мои реплики?

— Ты спер их у Боуи.

— Не говори своему отцу, но у него неплохой музыкальный вкус.

— Скорп.

— Я... я не могу говорить обо всем, потому что сотрудников Отдела Тайн связывают непреложными обетами. Но я поэтому не могу сказать тебе, вернусь ли я. Ты примешь такой ответ?

— А на мой другой вопрос?

— По поводу кражи реплик? — переспрашивает Скорпиус невинным тоном. Альбус закатывает глаза и подается вперед, опираясь рукой о стену позади Скорпиуса.

— Возможно — только возможно — после твоих разговоров о несчастном майоре Томе и его жене этот вопрос уже не имеет смысла, — выдыхает Альбус Скорпиусу на ухо. — Но я все-таки повторю. — Он заглядывает Скорпиусу в глаза, криво улыбается и повторяет, едва касаясь его губ своими: — Кто мы друг другу, мм?

Скорпиус шумно сглатывает и невнятно бормочет:

— Мы, эм... я не...

— Как же ты меня задрал, — выдает Альбус и все-таки целует его, сминая в кулаке ворот форменного комбинезона НАСА.

Они больно сталкиваются носами, потому что Скорпиус опрокидывает Альбуса на спину на койке и не удерживает равновесие, неуклюже приземляясь сверху. Но Альбус только шире улыбается, потому что находит их новое положение гораздо более удобным и снова утягивает Скорпиуса в поцелуй. Альбус уверен, что этот момент ему загасить сигаретным дымом уж точно не захочется: пусть Скорпиус так ничего толком и не объяснил, но, по крайней мере, он наконец-то сказал, в чем причина всей херни в их жизнях в последние несколько лет.

И с этим уж точно можно что-то сделать.

Подумать о будущем они еще успеют. Пока что же Альбус намерен вбить в голову Скорпиуса одну простую мысль: он его больше не отпустит.

***

Шаттл стоит на взлетной площадке — новенький, со сверкающей в лучах жаркого флоридского солнца обшивкой. Альбус смотрит на него сквозь стекло в здании космопорта и думает, что предстоящая экспедиция будет долгой — полгода на исследовательской станции на поверхности Марса.

— Волнуешься? — с насмешкой в голосе подначивает его Джеймс, чье отражение в стекле едва можно разглядеть — так ярко светит солнце.

— Вот еще, — усмехается Альбус и оборачивается к брату. Взгляд Джеймса такой же блестящий, как обшивка шаттла. — Хотя, может, и стоило бы, учитывая, что ты ухитрился отмазать Мег от отставки. Она ужасная.

— С кем-то менее ужасным ты бы и не сработался, — замечает Джеймс и добавляет: — О другом ужасном. Куда ты дел Малфоя?

— Он проверяет, все ли в порядке. — Альбус закатывает глаза, но на самом деле испытывает какие-то очень глупые чувства из-за того, как скрупулезно Скорпиус относится к предполетной подготовке шаттла. А еще Альбус чертовски рад, что в этот раз Скорпиус полетит вместе с ним, потому что его драгоценному Отделу Тайн необходимо провести какие-то жутко секретные тесты в марсианских условиях и на Поясе астероидов.

Когда они каким-то чудом вернулись на Землю вместе с экспедицией Доминик год назад, Альбус и подумать не мог, что однажды он снова будет собираться в полет на Марс, да еще и с мыса Канаверал. Но Международная конфедерация магов так хитро и ловко примирила чуть не развязавших экономическую войну Министерство магии Великобритании и МАКУСА, что теперь на Марс летела первая международная магическая экспедиция. Джеймс намекал, что не обошлось без вмешательства отца, но сам Гарри Поттер на прямые вопросы сына не отвечал, отшучиваясь.

— Буду ждать, когда ты вернешься и надерешь мне зад в «Мортал Комбат», — с ухмылкой говорит Джеймс, и Альбус стонет, потому что его брат поднаторел в игре настолько, что последние два раза Альбус проиграл ему с треском.

— Ты стал задротом, Джей, — усмехается Альбус. Краем глаза он замечает спешащую к ним по коридору Мег и вдруг вспоминает: он ведь так и не узнал, что у них с Джеймсом была за ерунда на седьмом курсе. — Хэй, — начинает он. — Мег уверяет, что вы не встречались. Тогда что это было? Я же помню, как ты ныл, что она разбила тебе сердце.

Джеймс почти не меняется в лице, но его щеки становится немного алее обычного.

— Ты серьезно не в курсе?

— Это, кажется, единственная драма, о которой я не знаю, — возмущенно замечает Альбус.

— Ну. Мег прикрывала меня, — Джеймс нервно ерошит свои волосы. — Я вроде как встречался с Крисом Кэмпбеллом.

— Молодым горячим аврором, который был профессором на замену по Защите? — округляет глаза Альбус. — Но... Какого хрена было скрывать это и от меня? От меня, из всех людей, Джеймс?

— Так вышло? Но, кхм, если тебя это успокоит, то мы живем вместе.

— В смысле... Какой же ты скрытный мудак, а! — Альбус не уверен, злиться ему или восхищаться. Но сделать выбор ему не дает Скорпиус. Он останавливается чуть в стороне, в нарочито небрежной позе, прекрасно зная, как Альбус залипает на него в форме космического эшелона Международной конфедерации магов. Скорпиус обменивается с Джеймсом неожиданно понимающими улыбками и интересуется, переводя взгляд на Альбуса:

— Ты же не думаешь, что я действительно боялся пауков?

— Ты знал?

— У меня есть глаза, Поттер, — фыркает Скорпиус. — А вот куда смотрел ты, большой вопрос.

— На тебя, — отвечает Альбус и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как румянец окрашивает скулы Скорпиуса. — Я всегда смотрел на тебя.

— Пойдем уже, — бурчит Скорпиус, смущенно потирая шею. — У нас старт через четыре часа, а ты еще не проверил систему управления.

Альбус подмигивает Джеймсу и идет следом за Скорпиусом за борт шаттла, на боку которого красуется написанное алой краской название — «Жизнь на Марсе».


End file.
